Selin Fireheart
Selin Fireheart is the first boss in the Magisters' Terrace instance. He is a Felblood elf. Before you face Selin there will be 3 groups of Wretched mobs in the room. It is also highly advised to have the entire group inside his room before you pull him, otherwise they will be locked out until a wipe or defeat. You are awarded 120 reputation with the Shattered Sun for killing him in normal. You are awarded 250 reputation with the Shattered Sun for killing him in heroic. Abilities *'Mana Rage:' Siphons mana from a nearby Fel Crystal, increasing Selin's mana pool by 10% per second. Will continue until either the crystal is destroyed or Selin's mana is full. *'Fel Explosion:' Area of effect fire damage spell (deals 900-1100 damage), cast continually until Selin is out of mana (cast after each round of crystal draining). *'Drain Life:' Randomly targeted channeled spell, deals shadow damage and heals Selin. Should be interrupted or dispelled (pally cleanse). *'Drain Mana:' Randomly targeted channeled spell, drains mana. Heroic Mode only. Notes The first two mobs in the dead center of the room may be safely pulled without attracting the attention of the other two groups. Fight the next two six-pulls out in the hall if you can. Crowd control--sap, sheep, trap, mind control, whatever you have--is useful for these pulls. Selin Fireheart is superficially similar to Warlord Kalithresh. Periodically he will run to one of the large green crystals in his room and begin casting Siphon Fel Crystal which increases both his size and (melee and magic) damage dealt while restoring his mana. Once the crystal is completely drained or smashed (whichever happens first) Selin will resume combat while casting Fel Explosion continuously until he is again out of mana. The sooner you break the crystal the less mana he will have to pound your group with Fel Explosion. The moment Selin begins draining a crystal, everyone not engaged in trying to regain aggro should immediately switch targets to the crystal and destroy it. Alternatively, with sufficient healing one may ignore the crystals and maintain damage on Selin; 1800 +heal should be sufficient for this. When combat with Selin begins, an orange barrier (similar to the one blocking the rear exit of the room) will appear and block the archway you came in through, so make sure that everyone and their pets are fully in Selin's room before the fight begins or they could possibly become stuck outside (or stuck in the barrier). Note that aggroing Selin will also aggro all remaining Wretched. One might be able to break Selin's Drain Life by simply jumping off the stage and breaking his line of sight. A Badge/Kara geared team should have little difficulty with this boss as his aoe is able to be healed through on normal with medium difficulty. Heroic Mode Same fight, crystals have considerably more hp however and need to be taken down faster than in normal mode to avoid too much mana regain. He will also drain mana from players, however it is neglible. He will of course do his Fel Explosions after a Drain Mana. As with the Drain Life, the Drain Mana can be interrupted or dispelled. Quotes Aggro: * Draining from a crystal: * Empowered: * Coming down: * Kill (normal): * Kill (empowered): * Loot Patches and hotfixes External links Videos Category:Felblood elves Category:Magisters' Terrace mobs